Saucepans and Chopsticks
by piongpiong
Summary: "We don't match. Not even our utensils can work together to cook something gekiuma. So why am I falling for you?" Rouma is falling for Rin and one day, he accidentally confesses. How will he face Rin after that and more importantly, what will Rin think of him now?


Disclaimer: I don't own them *sobs* have never even met them… T_T

_-saucepansandchopsticks-_

Rin hummed softly as he combed his hair, arranging it in its usual style. He spent at least an hour in the bathroom each morning, cleaning himself with beautiful-smelling soaps, washing his beautiful face and arranging his hair. Rouma usually made a lot of noise about him taking up most of the space on the bathroom shelf with his numerous products but Rin just ignored him.

"Rin!" came the loud voice of the country bumpkin. "What's taking you so long?! Hurry up!" Rouma barged into the bathroom and saw Rin combing his hair. "Hey, Rin!" He skipped over and ruffled Rin's hair, making him yelp and shove Rouma away.

"Oi! Don't mess my hair up! It took ages to make it beautiful, you know."

Rouma pouted. "Demo…you can never look ugly no matter how hard you try! You're just too pretty for that…and you always make my heart go dokidoki (beat quickly) and my head sowasowa (restless)!"

He had said all this without a pause and he suddenly stopped, realizing that he had just…just _confessed _to the person that he liked. The person that he liked too much to risk losing their friendship, even if it meant they could be going out together.

Rin stared dumbfounded at Rouma. _Did he just say what I thought he did? W-what should I do? Do I tell him that h-he makes me f-feel the same way even though he thinks of himself as a country bumpkin and he doesn't act beautifully at all?_ Rin's silence was too much for Rouma to bear and with a quiet sob, he ran from the room, slamming the door behind him.

_Oh no…was I too late?_ "Rouma! Rouma, wait!" called Rin desperately after the quickly fleeing boy but Rouma ignored him, running down the corridor even faster than before. A firm hand at his shoulder stopped Rin from running after the boy. He spun around to face Matthew, who had an understanding look on his face.

"Me thinks that you should wait…give it some time," he whispered, nodding sagely at Rin.

Rin looked shocked for a moment. His face was anguished and a tear had already rolled down his cheek. "Matthew…but why? I have been waiting for such a long time…to get my courage to confess…and then he does it for me. And what do I do? Stand there like an idiot! Ugh! I'm so stupid!" More tears started to form and fall from his eyes. _I'm such an idiot. Now Rouma will probably hate me…I'm sure I would, if I confessed and he stood there just staring at me and not saying anything._

Matthew looked at Rin solemnly. _This poor boy…he must really be in shock to be able to call himself stupid without fainting from the disgust of that act. _Clearing his throat, he said, "Give it some time, Rin-kun. Rouma-chan will need some time alone to cry it all out. You can talk to him after today's classes are over. If you need extra help, the teachers are always there if you need them!"

Rin rolled his eyes. "No way in hell am I letting the teachers know about this. Thank you, Matthew-kun."

"No problem, after all, you and Rouma-chan are both my friends, and friends help each other, ne?"

"Hai…" murmured Rin.

_-saucepansandchopsticks-_

"Rin! Oi!"

Rin looked up from his place on Rouma's mattress. His brow was creased unbeautifully and he looked very worried. When he saw Shuugo, he stood, eyes silently asking a question. Shuugo nodded in response, jerking his head towards the entrance of the dorm room.

"He's on the roof. Go to him. The Shitennou don't mind."

Rin's mouth fell open. "They _know_?! H-how? Who told them?!"

Shuugo snorted. "Who do you think?"

Rin flicked his forehead. _Hard_.

"Ow!" Shuugo glared at Rin as he rubbed his forehead. "What was that for?!"

Rin sniffed contemptuously before exiting. "Tch."

_-saucepansandchopsticks-_

Rin sneaked up to the rooftop, trying his best to climb the stairs quietly. The Shitennou may know that he was up here but he had no intention of bumping into them. It was too awkward knowing that Matthew and Hijikata-sensei were dating and he had already walked in on Shuugo and Kodou-sensei doing _things _twice after lights-out. And the _things_ that they were doing weren't fit to be put down on paper. Definitely.

He was so busy thinking about it he missed a step and fell over, making a loud crash. He stiffened immediately but it was too late. The soft sobs he was hearing stopped quickly. Rushing up the remaining steps, he burst through the door. The person on the other side was doing something so unexpected Rin had to stop and blink several times to make sure that this was indeed the right person before walking over.

A disconsolate Rouma sat facing Rin, scrubbing at his face with a red handkerchief. He was hugging Tekkamaru to his chest and despite his best efforts to hold it in, a tear slipped down his cheek, where it was immediately rubbed away by a gentle thumb.

Rouma stared at Rin in surprise. "R-Rin?"

"Gomen-ne, Rouma." Rin opened his mouth to say something more but Rouma, who nodded sadly before standing, cut him off.

"Hai, I understand. Excuse me, please."

Rin's mouth fell open for the second time that day but unlike the last time, he wasn't going to let Rouma go.

"Rouma, wait!"

A faint sob was heard before Rouma scrubbed furiously at his face. "Why should I? You just re-rejected me! Do y-you h-hate me _that _much because I'm a country bumpkin and an ugly person? Even our cooking utensils don't belong together! Saucepans and chopsticks…"

Rin bounded over to Rouma, enveloping him in a sudden hug from behind. He heard Rouma intake sharply before relaxing in his arms. Rin exhaled, body slumping in relief.

"You need both saucepans and chopsticks to fry _meehoon_…which is an Oriental dish. And never, _never_ let me hear you saying that you're ugly," whispered Rin with a smile. "You're beautiful. And I mean it. I think that I-I may kinda l-like…love you too…and remember, I don't love you because you're beautiful. I like you for your smile, for the way you make people happy…I love you because you're _you_. And being yourself is the most beautiful thing you could ever do."

Rouma's jaw dropped. _What?! _He twisted around in Rin's arms to get a better look at his face. The look in Rin's eyes made him relax. They were gentle and filled with…was that _love _he saw in them?

Rin's voice was soft when he asked, "Rouma, may I kiss you?"

Rouma's lips were already slightly parted and he nodded, dazed. Quick as a flash, Rin leaned down, lightly pecking Rouma on the lips. When he drew back, Rouma's face split into a big grin and he pulled Rin down for another quick kiss.

_-saucepansandchopsticks-_

They lay back on the roof, ignoring the hard ground and focusing on the stars.

"Rin…do you love my cabbage-chan too?"

Rin looked at Rouma in surprise before he slowly nodded. "I-I suppose…"

Rouma sat back on his heels, staring at Rin thoughtfully. "Then you must really love me, 'cause I know that you really don't like cabbage-chan."

Rin laughed. "Yep, I do." He kissed Rouma's nose gently, watching as his eyes slipped closed and he let out a huge yawn.

_-saucepansandchopsticks-_

OMG this is probably the first time I ended a fluffy fanfic _without_ a bit of humour…I must be losing my touch :3 But! I hope you enjoyed it…and please don't forget to review! :D


End file.
